


My Brother's a Superhero but I'm More Interesting

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers AU, Family, Family Angst, Gen, Mild Language, as in they're brothers and not twins, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Smythe knows that his life can be crappy, only because of his crappy decisions. But there's his older brother Barry who tries his best to be Sebastian's voice of reason until lightning strikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, it's been a while since i watched Glee and the concept of matching the events of the Sebastian moments in Glee to the events in the Flash timeline-wise is really... well i suppose the correct term is vague or inaccurate but let's go with wonky.

The Dalton Academy Warbles are a force to be reckoned with and even more so with the one of their newest singers: Sebastian Smythe. Known to some people, i.e. the New Directions, Sebastian was a sarcastic, egotistic, arrogant, and wanna-be Disney princess but to most of Dalton’s rivals and his fellow students, he was titled as a siren.

Sebastian was deadly and beautiful, has the voice of an angel and the movement of the devil.

While most of the Warbles get along with or tolerate Sebastian, only Nick and Jeff are the closest to the siren and have seen him at his emotional worse.

The first time Jeff and Nick discovered the existence of Barry Allen was through Skype.

There was no doubt that the news of Sebastian throwing a harmful slushie at a rivaling choir and sending the former Warbler to the hospitable has reached the Smythe family. The rest of the Warbles received with share of parent’s disappointment and lectures but they all knew that Sebastian was taking most of the consequences by having his high positon of leader of the Warbles thrown away with the confirmed rumor of a new leader the following semester.

It was the following weekend from Warbles vs New Directions Slushie attack event when Jeff and Nick were heading towards Jeff’s and Sebastian’s room to have a Harry Potter marathon. Their debate on the Neville Longbottom being an alternative Chosen One Theory was interrupted as they entered the room to see Sebastian skype calling someone with the exact same face of him.

“Woah,” Jeff said looking between Sebastian, now with his chair spun around to face the two, and a replica face on the laptop’s screen facing to door entrance.

“Guys, this is not the best time for your movie marathon,” Sebastian snapped, crossing his arms and then turning to his doppelganger, “Or we could end this conversation now, that’s an option, that’s a very good option, goodbye Barry.”

The Warble was about to clink on the end button when the caller sternly said, “No Seb, we’re not done talking.”

“Yes, we are,” Sebastian stated and ended the call. Not a minute later, the Skype screen popped up with a waiting call from a Barry Allen. Sebastian let out a disgruntle sigh and closed shut his laptop. Moving to his bed, Sebastian dully said, “Keep the volume down, I’m going to sleep.”

Nick and Jeff sat on the blonde’s bed, already with a laptop set up for their movies when Nick propped, “You have a twin?”

“Shut up.”

Sebastian’s phone rang with the caller ID of Barry Allen and the Warbler simply ignored the call. Jeff pointed out, “You can’t ignore this guy forever.”

“Yes I can.” Another phone ring led to Sebastian pressing the ignore button. “See, I can just ignore him.”

The phone rang out a third time and before Sebastian could press the red button, Jeff snatched the phone away, answering the call, “Hello, I’m Jeff, Seb’s roommate, yes the blond one.”

“Jeff, give me back my phone!”

“Nick, go stall him!” Jeff yelled as his brunet friend tackled the taller Warble, pinning the struggling limbs to the bed.

“So, you happen to have the exact same face as Sebastian, interesting. Who are you cause while my friend Nick thinks you’re a twin brother, I like to think bigger and guess you’re both clones, by the way can you tell me who’s the prime or is that classified?”

After a moment of processing all those words, the man on the other line replied, “Well, I have researched many articles about the progress of cloning skin cells and if our technology was further developed, clones can be a real possibility.”

“Let me guess,” Sebastian called out from under Nick holding down his arms against his back, “You got him talking about science.” He then strained his neck to look over his shoulder at Nick, “And you probably wished it was Jeff in this position instead of me.”

“Shut up Sebastian.”

“That wasn’t a denial.”

"So you're just brothers?" Jeff confirmed from his continued conversation, "But you two looked exactly the same, you're like Wesley twin level of sameness."

"Trust me," Sebastian rolled over abruptly, slamming Nick against the wall, "We are nothing alike, even if he doesn't seem old enough to have some fancy college diploma or a bunch of science rewards."

Sebastian got out of Nick's grip and stood up, snatched his phone back, "Hey Barry, we'll talk later and yes, I'll behave better now."

"You better Sebastian, you might have promised that to the Smythes but Joe, Iris, and I still worried about you."

"Whatever," Sebastian blandly replied, ending the call. He then proceeded to grab his jacket and made his way out the door, "I'm getting a drink."

A few weeks pass and Sebastian never gets another chance to talk to Barry all because of a lightning bolt. Reports about the Particle Accelerator blowing up and many injured citizens have taken over many news stations which lead to Nick and Jeff to find Sebastian drunk and bitter in his dorm room.

"Sebastian," Jeff trailed off, processing the fact that there's a lot of empty beer and liquor bottles tossed aside on their bedroom floor while over on the bed, Sebastian looked like a complete mess. His hair was a mess, eyes red rimmed, and to Jeff's surprise Sebastian was still crying, "What happened?"

The drunken teenager didn't respond and instead chugged another beer. Nick decided to grab the beer from Sebastien's weak grip, "Nick, give it back."

"No, you're clearly way too drunk than usual," Nick pointed accusingly at him and his beer and tear stained shirt, "And drinking away your sadness of whatever is not going to help. Now tell us what happened."

Their drunken friend continued to ignore him, lying down and pulling the blanket over himself. Jeff groaned at the stubbornness and grabbed the edges to the blanket, about to pull it away until Sebastian's phone rang.

Nick was about to pick it off the side table, reading out loud, "Iris West?"

Immediately, Sebastian threw his arm out to grab the phone, flinging the blanket off the bed and answered the call, "Iris, is he better?"

Whatever this Iris person said, the update on the condition of a person did not improve by how the small hope in Sebastian's eyes was crushed and became downcast. He didn't bother to say goodbye and simply ended the call and tossed his phone on the foot of the bed.

Jeff sat next to him, asking, "Do you want to talk about or do you want another drink?" At the suggestion of another drink, Nick sat on Sebastian's other side and offered the stolen beer to Sebastian who chugged the rest of the liquid courage.

Tossing the empty can, Sebastian began quietly, "Barry, he lives in Central City."

"The explosion," Jeff concluded but Sebastian shook his head.

"No, of all things, he got struck by lightning. It's just so unbelievable but now he's in a coma and Iris says that the doctors are doing their best but that is just bullshit. My brother's in a fucking coma and I." More tears fell and when he began sobbing, Jeff instantly pulled Sebastian into a hug. Even if his voice was muffled by Jeff's shirt, Sebastian cried out, "He tried to call me so many times, whether I was in trouble or not but I just ignored him most of the time. I treated him like shit just because we grew up in different homes. He stayed back in Central while I got adopted by our uncle and aunt because of how messed up our childhood was. Now, he's in a coma and I have no idea if he's ever going to wake up."

Thoughts about giving Sebastian words of reassurance were on the tips of Nick’s and Jeff’s tongues but they knew better, they knew whatever they said would make Sebastian feel weak by their pity. Sebastian cried into Jeff’s shirt, thinking about how his and Barry’s life and their friendship fell apart on the day their mother died.

On the fateful night of Nora Allen’s death, an eleven year old Barry told his six year old brother to stay upstairs when loud noises came from the living room. That night resulted in a dead mother, a father as the culprit, a boy who believed in the Man in the Lightning, and a boy hugging his knees at the top of the staircase, only hearing utter chaos. Adults like Joe West and the maternal aunt and her husband, a Mr. Smythe, decided that Sebastian’s trauma was not as intense as Barry’s.

Psychiatrics informed the concerned parents that it was common for children in these situations to repress the trauma and since the only sensory recall was hearing, music seemed to be the most ideal remedy for Sebastian. As for Barry, every psychiatric meeting always held a conversation about the Man in the Lightning. The doctors concluded that Barry’s fixation on the Man would be unhealthy for the future and suggested that it may be best to separate the brothers.

Joe was strongly against the idea at first; reasoning that Barry needs his brother since Barry was still adjusting - _trusting_ the West family. The doctors’ counterargument was simple, Barry’s trauma, and his strong belief in the Man in the Lightning, might influence Sebastian to believe in something he never witnessed and would encourage his brother to keep believing in something impossible. Joe and the Smythes eventually agreed and thus, Sebastian was adopted into the Smythe family.

Now years later, Barry still believed in the impossible while Sebastian tried to move on, the only thing that’s stopping him is Barry. Every time Sebastian sees Barry, it feels so strange. To Sebastian, Barry will always be his brother, his only real family, but at the same time it’s strange for Sebastian to see his brother try to research and pursue the impossible through unexplained cold cases, scientific anomalies, and whatever else that’s strange about the world.  

 

Sebastian doesn’t understand Barry’s hope or determination. Sebastian doesn’t understand why Barry believes that he is able to get their dad out of prison. He doesn’t understand his own brother and while the rare moments were Sebastian is not a complete dick to him, their friendship is still has some emptiness. That emptiness feels ten times worse now with Sebastian unable to converse with his comatose brother. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash Awakens

Months passed since the Particle Accelerator exploded and Nick and Jeff has tried their best to help Sebastian, making sure that he is safe whenever he’s heavily intoxicated, coaxing him through stressful times like losing his reputation and position as the Warbler’s leader. The three of them began to spend more time together outside of school and glee practice and while their friendship is steadily growing, Jeff suggested that there is someone in Sebastian’s life that can truly help him out.

One quick temporary adduction of Sebastian’s phone later, Iris West makes a visit during Warbler practice.

The way that Jeff and Nick liked to describe her entrance is: She’s Beauty, She’s Grace, She’ll Grab Sebastian by his Ear in Front of Everyone, Dragging Him Away so They can Finally have a Heart-to-Heart Conversation.

“Did you really have to do that?” Sebastian rubbed his sore ear when they made it into one of the small and luckily empty commons rooms, “You’re not my sister.”

“No but from what I heard from your friends, you do need someone to be there for you,” she countered and patiently waited for Sebastian to give into the question on his mind.

He dropped his grumpy attitude, looking at the tiled floor and with a tiny speck of hope, he asked, “Is he better?”

Iris motioned him to sit on the couch, once settled she reviewed everything that happened to their brother, “He goes into caricature arrest sometimes and the doctors say that it takes nearly all the power of the hospitable. They, the doctors, they,” Sebastian took her hand when a tear was shed, “They have no idea on what’s happening to Barry and,” this time, Iris is staring at the floor.

Sebastian doesn’t blame her, every time he looks at the mirror, he can’t help but sometimes think about Barry. That was before the incident, now, Sebastian tries not to think too much about it, about Barry’s expressionless face.

“How’s Joe doing?” He tried, knowing how inexperienced he is in comforting people but for his family, he’ll at least try.

“He’s been visiting whenever he can and his new partner, Eddie, covers for Dad a lot. Eddie’s been really nice and caring for us right now.”

“Sounds like he likes you,” Sebastian commented, “And a little sappy. Is he hot?”

That got a short laugh from Iris, bumping her shoulder at him, “I’m not telling you anything, you might take him for yourself.”

“I do have that certain charm to get any guy interested in the same gender. Maybe Barry does the same without realizing.” At the mention of his brother, Sebastian noticed something other than sadness in Iris. “Is there something else about Barry that I should know?”

“The other day, Joe said that Dr. Wells offered to help Barry in STAR Labs,” glancing up, she nodded to in agreement of Sebastian’s confused expression, “Yeah, Joe and I are still hesitant about what to decide.”

“You’re actually considering letting people from STAR Labs take care of Barry?” Sebastian leaned back into the couch, processing what this could mean for Barry. After all, Sebastian knew how much Barry praised the work of Harrison Wells, he probably be still impressed by the Particle Accelerator. Sebastian quickly dismissed the thought of Barry still thinking highly of Wells; Barry would never put advanced technology and great scientists over the safety of others. “Dr. Wells was Barry’s hero but he was also responsible of the death or injury of a lot of people. Iris, I don’t like the idea of Barry with STAR Labs but it’s been months of doctors saying that they don’t know what’s happening.”

Iris nodded, “Yeah, Dad and I are skeptical too but the smartest man according to Barry is offering to help him while the other doctors have no idea on how to help Barry.”

Sebastian sighed, “Barry probably thinks Steven Hawkins smarter but yeah, maybe this Wells doctor can help Barry.”

The Central City resident only stayed for that day, getting Sebastian to open up more  and had him admit about attempt to get a certain Blaine Anderson to break up with his boyfriend and transfer back to Dalton. Iris called him out on his shitty plan and gave him a good whack in the arm, if anyone’s going to knock Sebastian down a peg, Iris would prefer it would be Barry but now it was Iris’ responsibility over Sebastian during this situation. Sebastian may deny his good morals all he wants but Iris can clearly see the guilt Sebastian is feeling, mostly because she feels guilty too.

Barry is her best friend and it feels absolutely strange to have him unresponsive in her life. Sure, college did take up most of Barry’s time but seeing him in a comatose state makes Iris feel useless by his side. So in the meantime, Iris doesn’t want to be useless, the moment Sebastian’s name popped up on her caller ID she knew she had to make a trip to Dalton as soon as possible, after all, Sebastian was her brother too.

The trip to Dalton didn’t go unnoticed by Joe. It was around evening when Iris was eating Italian takeout with Sebastian and the two boys that called her over in their dorm room, how the boys in the academy rarely gets in trouble on campus, Iris will never know. Sebastian and Iris were cheering on the fight between Nick and Jeff on who gets the rest of the pasta when her phone buzzed.

“Oh it’s your boyfriend,” Sebastian teased picking up the phone that had a new message from an Eddie and read the text, “’Joe knows.’ What?” Almost like magic, Joe is calling and Iris took the phone away from Sebastian and answered.

“Hi Dad, everything is fine, I’m with Sebastian.” The rest of the conversation was simply Joe lecturing both Iris and Sebastian for not informing him about Iris’ trip. Well what was done was done and in the end, Sebastian felt a little less empty inside.

Ever since Iris visited, it’s been Sebastian who calls or Skype’s with Iris and a few times with Joe. Along with updates about Barry, occasionally Sebastian weasels out information about Eddie and judges whether this pretty boy cop is good enough for Iris or Sebastian should just be a good brother and tell Iris that Barry is in love with her. He opts with staying silent since things would be better off with Barry telling Iris himself about his feelings when he wakes up.

And of course Barry will wake up, Sebastian is sure of it. His older brother just has to wake up. The hope of Barry waking up lingered in the back of Sebastian’s head throughout the rest of his time as the second in command of the Warblers. His replacement, the new Warbler leader, is Hunter Clarington who claims to not be even remotely bi-curious.

Sebastian calls bullshit and is determined to prove Hunter wrong. So for the next few weeks pass, Nick and Jeff bared witness to Sebastian trying to seduce their new leader many times through his usual suave way. Sebastian’s flirts end up annoying Hunter, during dance practice, Sebastian always stares at Hunter’s butt, and whenever the time seems right, i.e. inappropriate, Sebastian makes bedroom eyes at the other Warbler.

Nick and Jeff and the rest of the Warbles have to deal with all these sexual tension between their two leaders; tension that ranges between two horny teens to old married couple banters. Sebastian’s self-appointed best friends arrange a betting pool with other Warblers about what the daily fight or flirt is about. Until one day Jeff interrupted one of the flirting with some important news.

Hunter and Sebastian were on their way to the Warbler practice and like a daily routine, Sebastian was flirting, “I know you’re still having problems with the choreography, I’m still offering private lessons.”

“Sebastian, your offer is very transparent; I feel a little disappoint at how low your flirting is nowadays.”

“If you come with me tonight, I promise you won’t be disappointed in what I have to offer.”

“Sebastian!” Up ahead, Jeff slammed the doors of the Warbler’s room wide open hastily looked around the hallways and spotted the two captains, “Sebastian! Stop flirting and get over here!” The blond ran up to brunet and dragged him towards the practice room, “There’s a special someone here for you!”

“Stop yanking my arm, Jeff!” The brunet shouted and was about to give another complain until he saw who his special visitor is. Standing beside Nick in the middle of the room stood a perfectly healthy and not comatose Barry Allen.

The last time Sebastian saw Barry’s face was when he visited a little over a month ago, back when STAR Labs were doing checkups on him and his immobile body. Now it feels like a long time since Sebastian last saw the warm smile on Barry that’s aimed at him at the moment. Nine months since he last saw Barry’s green identical eyes and now those green eyes held more life than Sebastian has ever seen before.

Realization of Barry’s state and presence quickly sank in and Sebastian dash to Barry and crushed him with a hug, saying, “You’re alive, Barry, you’re awake!” Like any other moment where Sebastian is in the situation to hug people he cares about, he plays it off nonchalant, keeping up his bad boy, bit of an asshole, image but even Sebastian knows that this is not a moment to be a complete asshole; this is a moment to cry out all this feelings and angst.

So in a matter of seconds, Barry’s shoulder gets a face full of Sebastian’s tears and possibly his snot too but that doesn’t make the hug any less tight, if anything, the hug is almost a death grip but no one else in the room can deny the sight of seeing Sebastian with such raw, human emotions. It was Hunter that cleared out the room, announcing that practice is cancelled for the day. After the last two Warblers left the room, aka Nick and Jeff giving a thumbs up to Barry and Sebastian, Hunter cast Sebastian one last smile and closed the door.

One drunken night ago, Sebastian told his woes and angst to Hunter, completely changing the leader’s view on the flirty jerk and saw how miserable Sebastian really was. Now, Hunter was just gratefully that Sebastian could regain his friendship with his brother. And so was Barry.

It has been months away from the land of consciousness and his friends and family. Of course the first thing that Barry would do is find Iris and Joe. After the fiasco that is the Red Streak it was time for Barry to debate on whether he should call Sebastian or meet him in person. With super speed the choice was obvious.

Now Barry held his little brother in his arms, much like their childhood years where Sebastian used of have nightmares or when Sebastian was figuring out his sexuality and thought there was something wrong with him. Like those times before, Barry tighten their hug and cried too.

“I’m here Seb, I’m right here,” Barry brought them over to the couch and once Sebastian lifted his head up Barry saw the relief and joy in his brother’s puffy, red eyes. “Iris told me about how you’ve been.”

“Barry, I am so glad you’re awake,” Sebastian managed a smile through his tears and quickly frowned, “I visited you when you were still comatose and, god Barry, I couldn’t stop thinking about the worse.”

Sebastian was once again embraced and in a soothing tone, Barry said, “Everything is fine, I’m awake, I’m here Sebastian, I’m always here for you.”

“I know that but I’m almost always not there for you! Barry, I can be such a crappy brother and I’m sorry for the times where I was an ass and whenever I was drinking away my sorrows I would always consider reaching out to you but,” Sebastian cried new tears and choked out, “But I never reached out to you.”

“Sebastian calm down, breath. Its fine Seb, you’re not a horrible brother.” Barry loosened the hug and smiled at Sebastian, “You have been there for me, at my first science fair, my high school and college graduations, and you gave me advice on how to flirt with that one guy in college. You’re a great brother Sebastian.”

The smile on Sebastian’s face didn’t last too long and Barry could tell that he was debating on telling something important. “Barry, there’s something I want to tell you and please don’t be mad at me.”

“The only thing that you can say to make me angry is if you pulled another foul play at someone.”

“It’s about the night Mom died,” that made Barry freeze up and Sebastian continued, “I was at the top of the staircase when you went downstairs and something fast ran past me down stairs. Barry you saw the Man in the Lightning and I, I think I saw something like that but it some blur and I think there was some electricity too.”

“You saw something impossible,” Barry summed up.

The teenager just shrugged, rubbing his palm against his damp cheeks, “I’ve been denying that night since forever and I saw how the doctors were treating you and I just stayed silent on about it. At the time, I could never understand why you believed in something that didn’t seem real and I always thought that was a bad thing but now, believing in the impossible is a part of you Barry and I am so sorry for resenting that.”

“I forgive you Sebastian and whatever you saw, it probably is something impossible and maybe we’ll never know what it is but right now it doesn’t matter. Sebastian, you’re my brother, I will always be there with you.”

They spent a good moment just sitting there, hugging and talking about the things that Barry missed, like Iris’ hot boyfriend. Sebastian already knows that it’ll take a while for Barry to process that but if Sebastian checked the guy out (no, not like _that_ , well, Barry thinks it’s not like that) and approved of Eddie Thawne then Barry will try and be friend with him. Later into the evening, Nick and Jeff invite the not-twins-no-matter-how-much-Jeff-thinks-they-are brothers to watch some Harry Potter and it’s then and there that Barry thinks that finally, Sebastian has some real friends that could possibly make him a geek.

Like with Iris, Barry only stayed for that day. The night ended with Sebastian very puzzled on why Barry reassured him that he doesn’t need any fancy Smythe transportation to get back to Central. But that didn’t matter too much; Sebastian planned to visit Barry and the Wests more often.

In the few trips he made to visit Barry back when he was still comatose, Sebastian met Eddie, he was indeed hot and Sebastian got some bisexually vibes from him but the Warbler knew that his relationship with Iris is a good one, one where Iris cares deeply about him, so much that with the absence of Barry, Iris might be expelling her loneliness by dating Eddie.

It’s a good coping process, Sebastian has to admit. He turned up his flirty charmed a little too much when he first met Hunter sometime after hearing his daily catch up with Iris about Barry’s condition. Back to Iris, who Sebastian deems as currently in a strong, caring relationship with Eddie while Barry is awake and now (well almost always) pinning over Iris.

As much as Sebastian wants Barry to be in a happy relationship, he couldn’t break up Iris and Eddie, they were too far gone in the honeymoon stage in his opinion and they seemed good for each other. The main reason why Sebastian thinks that a relationship between Iris and Barry won’t be too good is because of their emotions and how they always act on these emotions. Yes, his brother and sister are both moral angels with flaws compared to Sebastian but he knows how rash and impulsive they can both be.

So that’s why Sebastian approves to Eddie, he makes sure that Iris isn’t thinking irrationally when Barry and Joe can’t be there for her. The same thing can be applied to Barry but Sebastian knows that his brother craves some romantic affection. That is why Sebastian makes a surprise trip to Central City a few months later when he finally has the time, he even cancelled a date with Hunter to try to play matchmaker for Barry.

Iris of course knows; it was her idea about Barry getting back into the dating stage when she noticed how lonely he’s been. So now Sebastian is on his way to find Barry and with a tip from Iris, he’s at STAR Lab. He’s still a little weary of the reputation the facility has made but they took care of his brother so he’ll give them a little benefit of a doubt.

Surprisingly (and pretty stupidly for a place for scientists), Sebastian waltzes in the Lab because apparently nearly all the entrance doors were unlocked. He made his way into some main room with two people sitting at a security panel that’s placed right in front of the hallway entrance.

The guy with a lollipop in his mouth looks over his shoulder at Sebastian, “Wow, you’re actually here on time, hopefully it’s not the end of the world.”

“Barry,” the women called out, “Is something wrong?” The reason for her concern is because Sebastian ignores them and walks around their computers to see the infamous Flash suit on a manikin presented like the trophies in the Warbler’s choir room.

“Dude, we know, you being the Flash is surreal but that’s how life is now,” the guy continues, “Superpowers, Meta-humans, it’s the new normal.” There’s still silence from Sebastian, “Are you alright Barry?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the brunet then gave the two STAR scientists one of his douche smile just to mess with them, “I’m just not Barry.”

That’s when Barry’s friends stared at Sebastian like he was about to pull off some dangerous trick and try to kill them, but instead the room was filled with uneasy silence until a man in a wheelchair rolled in from the side lab of the room.

“Well this is unexpected,” all eyes were now on Harrison Wells, “Caitlin, Cisco, I believe that this is Mr. Sebastian Smythe.”

The pair of scientists still looked shocked and then a sudden breeze entered and there stood Barry. He and his brother had their eyes locked on each other, trying to read their faces. Sebastian raised an eye brow, looking a little unimpressed at Barry’s bad habit of being tardy while Barry was just as shocked as Caitlin and Cisco. Speaking of which, Cisco was pointing his lollipop at Barry and his doppelganger, trying to understand what was happening. Caitlin looked helplessly at Dr. Wells who sighed heavily with a hint of aggravation.

“Hi bro, surprised?” Sebastian broke the silence and looked over at the Flash suit, “I sure as hell am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i started writing right this, Sebastian finding out and ending it there was initially the ending, mostly because i don't have anything else planned out after this fic. If i continue this AU, that't probably the not so distant furture but for right now this is how it ends.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

For Barry, life hasn’t been too kind but there are certain people in his life that make him feel very fortunate like the Wests, his dad, and even his sometimes arrogant brother. There’s also his mom too, she was the best.

He tried his best to make the most out of his family situation. He visited his dad as much as possible, firmly believing his innocence and with Sebastian, things got a little... bad.

With them being separated, communication was somewhat difficult, even more so whenever the Smythes decided to take Sebastian. Barry knew that Sebastian was having a hard time accepting how messed up their life was. He saw his brother distance himself from people and saw how a façade was being made. Sebastian was growing up with a bad reputation and was proud to be vixen or a heartbreaker and Barry knew that Sebastian needed some stable relationships, platonic wise and romantic wise.

So when Sebastian told Barry about joining the Warblers, Barry made damn sure that he would be there for his first performance. The first reason was to see if Sebastian has made any friends in the choir group and the second, Barry was proud to see how happy his little brother was to sing and dance on stage. He hoped that Sebastian’s life will be better.

At the same time, his life started to become a little more complicated. Searching for answers for unexplainable cases resulted in little to no progress (also lectures from Joe and Captain Singh) but Barry’s not one to lose hope. So he decides to help out an odd case in Starling City where the Arrow team brings him into the world of vigilantes and secrets.

Immediately after his misadventure in Starling, fate, deities, and maybe even the cosmos themselves put Barry’s life in pause for nine months. Barry likes to think that the lightning is the catalyst to everything weird in his world. Sure Oliver Queen gave him maybe a foreshadowing to his heroism but the vigilante was right, the lightning chose Barry Allen. Helping people with the police and Joe is great and all but now with Meta-humans roaming around, only he can stop them.

So that’s where he is right now, saving people as the Flash and all the while keeping his new life secret from Iris, the women he first fell in love with but is currently dating Eddie. There’s also Sebastian who’s out of the hero loop and honestly Barry has no idea if he should tell him or not. Barry saw how scared and confused Sebastian was when he talked about the blur he saw the night their mom died. Barry’s not sure if Sebastian can handle the idea of the impossible being real, the idea that Barry is now the impossible.

Barry’s hypothetically thoughts are now put to the test when he zooms into the Cortex one afternoon and finds Sebastian there.

“Dude, I know you said you have a brother,” Barry’s not sure if he should be relieved that Cisco broke the uncomfortable silence, “but you didn’t mention that he looks exactly like you.”

“Yeah, I do the same,” Sebastian causally walked up to Barry, keeping their eye contact together. “Leave out giant, ground breaking information about my dear brother. Then again, there are certain secrets that must be kept from people, am I right Barry?”

His older brother bit his lip and sighed, “Seb, I know that this looks very complicated and I was debating on whether to tell you or not.”

“Barry,” Sebastian knows his brother and his habits, like when he’s going to start babbling, “My roommate and his future boyfriend are fanboys and they like to keep track of the Flash. One of the things they like to talk about is the fights, where the Flash is constantly risking his life on a weekly basis.” Sebastian’s rising voice and glare are key giveaways to this lengthy babble. “I’m not surprise that you would risk your life Barry, what I’m surprised and pissed about is that you’re risking your life against people who are actively becoming your enemies and they want to kill you. Barry, these are people with god damn superpowers not high school bullies who flirt with Iris!”

“One of them was actually Barry’s high school bully,” Cisco blurted out and the brothers looked at him with wide eyes in disbelief. “Right, that’s not helping the situation.”

Thankfully, it’s Caitlyn who tries to help the situation. “Sebastian, you’re right about Barry risking his life but that’s why we’re here, we make sure that Barry’s prepared when he’s out saving lives.”

“Your concern for your brother is expected Mr. Smythe,” Wells joined in, “But if I may, your passive aggressive demeanor doesn’t suit you at all. Surely you must be in great confusion by how,” Wells paused and saw how stiff the teenage is when he first questioned the teen’s reaction, “something impossible is happening.”

The doctor watched Sebastian drag Barry out of the room and guessed that such a prideful young man would want privacy when he lets out his frustration on what really is reality now a days, fathoming the thought that his dear older brother has become the impossible.

There is a bit of irony in this situation Wells has to admit, after all, this Sebastian Smythe is also an unexpected, if not impossible, variable to Eobard Thawne.

He, Eobard Thawne, the greatest foe that the Flash has ever encountered, was able to go to great lengths to destroy the hero. He traveled back in time to kill Nora Allen and yet after taking Harrison Wells’ place, the article of his crime mentioned two crying boys losing their mother.

It didn’t make any sense. Eobard traveled back to a time where the Flash was merely a child, the history of the Flash’s youth has already been written and yet there was Sebastian Allen. Extensive research on the Barry Allen was memorized by Eobard to an obsessive level but there was no existence of this younger brother in the future. Eobard could only hope that Sebastian would not become the catalyst of his demise.

So in the end, Eobard kept a watchful eye on both Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe. He had a plan from the start on how to control Barry’s life and for Sebastian, well his personality entertained Eobard to some extent. Unlike his brother, Sebastian denied the impossible and now that he’s aware of the Flash’s identity, Eobard can plainly see how he wanted to hide how much his mind is exploding.

Cisco then confirmed Sebastian’s panic by checking the security feed of the hallway where Sebastian was constantly rubbing his face and eyes all the while cursing in such exploit language that would but a sinner to shame.

“This is Barry’s brother?” Cisco questioned, watching the feed of Sebastian waving his hands around sporadically while Barry tried to calm him down.

“He’s not taking the news very well,” Caitlyn noted.

“It’s pretty funny to watch.”

Caitlyn turned off the feed to give the brothers privacy and turned to her mentor, “Doctor Wells, Barry once mentioned to me that Sebastian terrified by the impossible or at least is denies it.”

“Yes, ever since the night their mother died I assume.”

“Do you think that Sebastian being a part of Barry’s world is a good idea?”

Wells mused over an answer, gazing at the Flash suit, “No, I don’t but it can no longer be helped. If any trouble arises between Barry and Sebastian, I’ll do whatever I can to dissolve the matter.”

And right now the only trouble between the brothers is Barry trying to get Sebastian to stop cursing. Barry wished that he and Sebastian grew up together, that way he can use a swear jar to stop the profanities from Sebastian’s mouth.

The speedster sighed, already tired of hearing the repetition of his brother’s loud confusion, “Are you done?”

“No, no I am not done! It was fucking minutes ago that I found out that you’re the god damn Flash, that people with super powers are a real thing! I mean I read Iris’ articles and worry a fuck ton of shit over you guys but what the fuck, how the hell did this happen? Better question, how is any of this fucking real?” Sebastian continued to pace back and forth, alternating between rubbing his face and gripping his hair.

“Seb, just calm down alright,” Barry took Sebastian’s hands to stop his frantic actions, “When the Particle Accelerator blew up, it released stuff like anti-matter and-“

“Bear, you know I’m crap at science.”

“Okay, basically the explosion released energy that gave people superpowers. I got my speed from the lightning that stuck during the explosion, does that make sense to you?”

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded, “Yeah that clear things up. Who else knows, Iris, Joe?”

“Joe knows, he found out the day I started this all,” Barry let go of Sebastian’s hands and gestured at the hallway that leads back to the cortex. “He wants Iris out of this Flash stuff.”

The teenager shook his head knowingly, “But you want to tell her. You know, the way she writes her articles make is seem like she has a very reliable source to go to.”

Telling the truth seemed to be the theme of the day so Barry confirmed the implied accusation, “I visit Iris as the Flash sometimes.”

“Dude, you know she’s with Eddie.” Sebastian then chewed his lower lip and Barry instantly knew his brother was mentally debating over something, “Look you probably don’t want to hear this but I think you should move on. This puppy dog crush of yours-“

“My puppy what crush?”

“It has gone way too long, like, you have that Disney prince loyalty.” Sebastian laughed, “One girl even had the absurdity to call me a wannabe Disney princess. Look, Barry the reason why I’m here was to help you move on from Iris. She and Eddie and doing great together and you guys shouldn’t end up in some poorly written love triangle where someone dies because a couple is endgame.”

Barry just stared at his brother, processing what has been said and truthfully, he did feel bitter that Iris is with Eddie. “Moving on isn’t easy.”

“Yeah, I know that, it took me a while to realize that I was being an absolute douchebag and creep to Blaine and his friends and not just the usual amount of egotistic prick. But this isn’t about me, this is about you, so,” at this moment, it comes crashing down to Sebastian that he has no idea on how to get his brother into a romantic relationship, “is there anyone else you know that you might have feelings for?”

“You don’t know how to play matchmaker do you?” Barry rhetorically asked and smiled when Sebastian nodded. “I appreciate your concern Seb, thanks.”

The rest of the day went better off with Sebastian not freaking out as much as before, they had lunch with Iris, and surprisingly Sebastian made a Flash pun (“Yeah, Barry was really surprised, it was like I got here in a flash” “Please stop, also that was pretty weak.”). But this is Central City, where meta-humans use their powers for selfish reasons; today the crime was robbing a bank.

In the end, the Meta got away by somehow getting a police man to fire at his own men and the Flash was only able to get officers away from the line of fire. What shocked the Flash and Joe was the Arrow showed up and shot the rouge officer, giving a compliment (dare anyone who calls it a flirt in front of Joe) to the speedster.

So while Barry ran off to follow the Starling vigilante, Joe summed up the event with the Flash team and surprisingly Sebastian is there too who, as well as the others, was confused on why the Arrow of all people was here in Central. Well, Sebastian’s confusion almost came out more colorful than the others but thankfully the kid stopped himself when Joe gave him a look.

Joe would bet that he would raise Sebastian better than the Smythes, just look at Barry and Iris, they’re great kids. He did kind of wished that if Sebastian grew up with the Wests, he wouldn’t end up with bad boyfriend vibes.

Speaking of bad boyfriend vibes, Joe wishfully thought that the last bad boy was back in Iris’ high school years. Now apparently it is his son’s turn to hear Joe’s disapproval.

But this is his son that Joe and Wells are disputing with and Barry just sees the good in everyone, including a murder like the Arrow. Goddamn, Barry was just in Starling City for a few days and somehow he became buddies with the vigilante. Those few days in Starling were enough for Barry to defend the Arrow, calling him a hero despite Joe’s and Wells’ opinions.

This will be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my memory of the first Flarrow crossover is a little hazy and that's probably the main the reason why it's gonna take me a while to finish up the next chapter. Also, I'm planning on making this into an Olivarry fic since I really wanted to contribute to Olivarry week but didn't. Plus, why not. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
